The pack
by N1ghtWolf
Summary: As Korra struggles with her destiny and inner doubt, she meets up with an boy shrouded in mystery. But how will his history and struggle against authority ranging from the Earth Queen to the White lotus, help Korra on her path or will it hurt her?
1. Chapter 1

The pack

"Hey I'm going on a ride with Naga" Korra calls up to the guard posted at the gate. An questioned look clearly on his face " And no I'm not going to far." An annoyed look clear on her face. Eventually he opens the gate for her and Korra passes through. "why can't the ever trust me, Aang was only an year older when he ended the war "

When she was finally out of sight from the guards, her spirit lifted up again. She always felt trapped at the compound where everything she did was always controlled by the white lotus sentries. Only when she went on rides with Naga like this she could and felt truly free.

The ride was calm whit an clear sky and small breeze, when Naga suddenly changes course "Hey what's wrong girl. What did you find." Trusting Naga's tracking she led herself be led by the polar bear dog. 'what could have left an trail that got Naga so excited.'

It only took Naga a few minutes to reach the end of the trail. Korra descent from Naga and starts looking around to see what got Naga so excited. At first the only thing she saw some snow hills and caves, not something al too special at the south pole. "There is nothing here girl" but as she was about to remount Naga she spotted an shadowy figure standing upon on of the smaller hills. "You think he sees us Naga." Just as she looked back towards the figure an arrow landed only a few feet away of her.

"What do you and that beast of yours want!" the figure yelled at her.

Not wanting to find out want the man was going to do with them and what he was capable of Korra reacted fast, shooting several fireballs at the figure.

Seeing the fireballs coming from afar the stranger had an easy time dodging them. "so a fire bender at the south pole. That's an new one" he called at her while closing the distant between the two.

Seeing that the distant between them decreased vastly, panic struck Korra and in a moment of pure desperation she shot the largest amount of fire she ever had. Not being able to dodge such an projectile at such small range the stranger was hit dead on. But the force of the blast was too much for Korra to handle as she was knocked backwards.

Recovering as fast as she could hoping to have defeated her attacker Korra's hopes were immediately proven wrong. As in front of here the stranger stood, be it only barely with an arrow aimed straight towards here.

"Call down that beast" he ordered her, as Korra looked at Naga who was about to jump straight at the attacker. "NOW"

"Naga stay." she ordered quickly before something could happen to her only friend. Luckily Naga obeyed her command, although this didn't withhold her from growling and cleansing her teeth at the stranger.

Korra brought her attention back to the figure ones she was sure that Naga wouldn't try anything. She was shocked to see on the place her attacker stood, an boy around her age stood holding an tied grip on the bow. The hood that had covered his face during the fight has been blown of, most likely because of that final blast Korra send to him. This revealed that he was only just a kid like she was. His hair was of medium length, messy and dark brown of cover. she could easily she that he didn't pay much attention to it as it hang down. When she looked directly into his eyes she was shocked. They were grey of color and looked like they hold winter within them, they also had an glow over them that she could only describe as an look of pure cold like nothing she had ever seen.

"I will ask again. Who are you and what do you want?" she was pulled right from her thoughts as he spoke to her and it cost her some trouble to gather herself together.

"My…. My name….. I'm Korra and I was just…"

"You were just what?" he sked her, his voice drenched by calmness and a slight cold undertone. But also thought it held something of curiosity, but she soon dropped the idea as she realized who she was talking to.

"Speak up." Korra was once again shot right out of her thoughts by this boy in as many minutes. "Me and Naga were just on a walk. We weren't looking for any trouble"

"Then continue on with your walk." he basically ordered her.

Slowly Korra walked back towards Naga, not daring to take her eyes of him afraid he would shoot his arrow when she did. She was about to re-mount Naga when something stopped her in her tracks… curiosity. Something about the stranger intrigued her. 'Why am I standing still, I should get the hell out of here now I still can.' Turning around she tries to put on a determined face. "I gave you mine name, but what's yours?"

This caught him of guard and Korra could see this clearly, but he quickly recovers. "that's none of your business." He scowled to her.

This struck an nerve at Korra. "what's wrong with you, can't you be even a little bit nice to someone for on…"

"Shhh". This was the only reaction she got. Now she was done with him. "How dare you to shush me, don't you know who I am"

"you'll be snow Leopard lunch if you don't shut up." Korra followed the direction towards he was pointing to see what he was talking about. And to her dismay she saw a group of eight Leopards making their way towards them.

She froze. 'No, not this everything but this.' Images flew by her in her head, none of her limbs doing anything she want them to do. She could do nothing but to watch the group come closer and closer. Then she saw him running past her directly at their attackers, firing arrows as he sprinted to meet them dead on. 'what's he doing, we should run. He should run.' She stared in disbelief as she saw him taking one of them down before they reached him. Only for him to pull a knife and take the fight to them. 'why is he helping me, defending me. He was about to kill me mere minutes ago. Or was he…'

She saw one of the leopards jump upon him and fear struck her thinking the fight was over. She was only in for an surprise as she saw him dodge the attack by ducking under him, holding his knife up and delivering a nasty gut on the animals belly. Turning around in a blink of an eye he rolled over the body of the wounded animal, stabbing the beast in the trough while doing it delivering the Kill shot. "what's wrong with me. I'm the avatar for crying out loud and I'm afraid to take the fight to some animals. Even an none bender puts up an better fight then I do" She scowled to herself in an hushed tone.

Then out of nowhere she started running. She wasn't going to turn her back on someone who needed her help. She headed straight towards the fight, bending the snow around her to water. Then she came to an abrupt stop shooting the water she bended around herself at the predators as icicles, hitting two and barely missing the boy.

She locked eyes with the boy and saw pure disbelief clearly visible. Unfortunately for him, the fact that Korra could both bend fire and water made him lose his focus. One of the leopards saw this opening and leaped in for an attack. Not seeing the attack coming made that the boy had no way to evade the attack and the predator caught his arm. Farouche shocking the hand back and forth before Korra managed to blast him of with an fire blast.

She quickly took two other of the leopards out with water bending. Seeing this the last of them decided to run for his life.

"WHAO. Yeah you don't mess with us." A smile clearly visible on her face. "hey we actually make a great te…"turning around she sees the boy lying unconscious in the snow. "Are u alright" she screams running to his side. She turns his body around and sees the large wound the leopard bite left on his arm. 'What do I do? I can't take him to the compound he may not make it so long.' She looked around an worried look on her face. Then she spots one of the ice caves. Think fast she lays the boy on the back of Naga and runs towards the cave. Ones there she starts an fire with some of the stuff the boy was carrying with him. 'he sure was equipped for survival. Maybe he got some medical equipment with him?' quickly scanning the bag he carried with him the only thing she found were some bandages. "what am I going to do now?" 'I can try to heal him with water bending… but I never done that before.' She knew she had to handle fast or it would be too late.

Deciding there is no other option she gathers the cleanest snow she can find and brought it to its liquated form. "here goes nothing" as she brings the water towards the wound she doesn't dare to watch, but when an light begins to shine from her hands and she sees the wound slowly healing and skin cover the ones bleeding flesh.

Seeing that the wound was finally healed she took a step back and sat around the fire. Being able to really calm herself for once since she met this strange boy, she felt an wave off relieve fall upon her. Being completely calmed down again she watches the boys unconscious body. To her surprise the face that seemed so cold and hostile to her for this entire time, was now peaceful and even a little bit friendly. "why couldn't be like that when we met?"

"Because I couldn't trust you yet" she heard him say, surprisingly her deeply and making her blush lightly. Not because of the fact that he clearly heard everything she said, but because the commanding cold voice he used to her for this entire time was replaced by a voice that was kind without losing the calmness he had for this entire time. 'Maybe he isn't as bad as he looks'

"And to answerer your question Avatar Korra my name is Tikaan."


	2. Chapter 2

Waking up the next morning as the sunlight entered the cave. Korra stretched her arms looking to see if Naga was out of her slumber already. "Hey girl wake up. "she said shaking the large animal. Even though the animal already was bigger than she self was, Naga would continue to grow and would probably become twice her current size. When the Polar bear dog finally woke up and saw Korra the animals spirit immediate lifted as she began to lick her friend. "Easy girl easy." Korra managed to get out in between laughs "I see you had a good night rest too." she says with a small smile on her face as she continued to pet Naga 'It has been ages since that last happened.'

"So you're having sleeping problems." A calm but stern voice said behind her making Korra jump for a second. Turning around and bringing herself into her fighting stance, she lays eyes on an hooded figure sitting peacefully by the fire. Remembering the events of the previous days she relaxed and went to sit by the fire "Oh it's just you Tikaan. You surprised me there."

"Not the first time that happened…"he said in a soft voice Korra could barely hear, but in what she heard she could detect a small hint of sadness. Picking himself up as fast as he broke down Tikaan pushed on with the conversation. "So you have trouble sleeping? What's the trouble you have, are you afraid or…"

"what ME afraid, of course I am not afraid." She said trying to convince him that he was wrong on that subject. "Are you sure you aren't afraid or anything?:

This struck a nerve in Korra "Of course I'm not afraid. I'm the avatar , I'm not afraid of anything." She barked at him, clearly not approving his tone 'who does he think he is claiming I am scared.'

"Not afraid of anything….. Yeah right." He said with an small chuckle this made Korra only angrier at him as she was almost ready to send an fireball at him. "Everybody is afraid of something."

'But I am not everybody. Like I said I am the avatar nobody can beat me."

"What do you call our fight yesterday then. If I recall correctly I was victorious."

"I …. I was …. You…" there was no way out and she knew it. 'he is right, he won and he is an none-bender above all. I am a disgrace. Her anger making way for sadness and the feeling of failure, as she lowered her gaze and started to stare in the fire.

"But that doesn't say anything about fear." This made Korra look up from the fire suspecting to find him still starring in the fire, but when she looked up her gaze met his as their eyes locked for mere seconds. What she saw in those seconds surprised her even more as she saw his face soften when their eyes met, only for it to return to his normal calm and cold expression and to stare into the fire ones again. 'Did I just see a smile?' Normally such thing wouldn't mean anything, but with Tikaan such thing felt as a great gesture meant for no one but her. "For there are only 2 kinds of people who aren't afraid of anything. fools or liars."

"So you think I am an fool." Korra's depression reaching an new low point as she could barely speak out the words an her eyes began to become moist. She did everything to look strong and even angry at his statement. 'I can't look weak. I have to be strong.' She repeated those lines to herself determined to not break down, not ones looking away from the fire.

She looked up for a second and saw Tikaan still watching the fire still having an calm and mostly unreadable expression, like nothing that was just said happened. 'Please spirits don't let him look up, he can't see me like this. I probably look weak.'

"I never claimed you were a fool, but I do claim that you are a liar."

"How dare you to claim that I am a liar." She once again tried to sound strong but it only came out as a whisper instead of a statement.

"You're not afraid for your own safety that's clear." 'He doesn't even listen to what I say.' "… No you have the honorable kinds of fear"

"How can fear be honorable. And who still uses the word honorable." She could only grind those words through her teeth, as she began to get mad at herself. 'I am a failure and even this kid makes fun of me.'

"when do you think a knight is at his bravest?" This made Korra look up from the fire where she locked with his eyes again . "When he is sure to be victorious or when he or his man are not sure to survive? Only when you overcome your fears you can be brave. That's when bravery emerges."

Korra's was awe struck, and officially impressed. This boy who until now nearly only shouted at her and took aim at her several time, now sounded wiser than any of the members of the white lotus. The only one she known who was probably wiser than him was Katara, and she had seen so much of the world while this kid was barely older than her. 'What has he all been through to end up like he did. He is so cold and calm but then he is also kind of compassionated and…'

"And to answer your question. What is more honorable than to fear for the safety of those you love or you swore to protect before your own safety, that you won't be able to protect them? Or to fear that you will fail in your duty towards the world and mankind." A silence emerged in the cave, while Korra couldn't think anyway to react what she just heard. This kid who knew her for only a day knew her biggest fears no one knew. Everybody saw her as the headstrong, tempered and above all impatient Avatar, but not him.

"… because that is what if I am correct what you're afraid of. Am I right"

Before Korra could even think of an answer or a way to react, she was pulled out of her thoughts by the sound of a horn. Even through it probably was far away she knew right away whose horn it was. 'ohh crap the White lotus. They are probably mad at me staying away for so long.' But when she looked back towards Tikaan , she saw that he was on high alert scanning the surroundings on any possible threats and listing to the most distant sounds. He was about to pull out his bow she quickly stopped him. "Relax it's only the White lotus their only looking for me since I stayed away for so long."

"Why do you think I am readying my weapons." This shocked Korra as she always saw the White lotus as the good guys, annoying but fair. "I recognized the horn immediately"

Then why do you draw? You do know their the good guys right?"

"They ones were ,I can't deny that. But now they only protect and serve those who share their view of the world . Those who have another view than theirs and is willing to step up for it and fight for what they belief in they deem as a tread."

"And that is why your drawing your bow? Because you're on their wanted list or something?"

"Start one riot in the earth Kingdom and they put your head on their wanted posters and spread them to every corner of the world."

"wait they have wanted posters? Why haven't I ever seen one at the compound?" she now really didn't know what to think. 'How can he be the enemy of the White lotus and what does he mean with world view.'

Before she could get an answer she heard footsteps entering the cave. She saw a young guard around the his twenties entering the cave, she recognized him as one of the gate guards and that he was a water bender. She never liked the guy either as he always hold tight to the rules and always busted her to his bosses.

In a blink of an eye the situation changed and turned into a standoff, with the guard aiming an ice shard at Tikaan and he returning the favor with one of his arrows, aiming it towards the guards chest.

"Release the avatar right now scum. I know who you are and what your plans are and the Avatar won't be a part of it." the guard yelled at Tikaan sounding as important as he can.

Korra couldn't understand what the guard meant with Tikaan's so called plan 'What plan does he mean. Tikaan looks more like a nomad who does everything on improve, than the evil genie with an plan of world domination'

Tikaan only took some fun from the guy. "Really than you know more than me, since I last checked I didn't had a plan." He responded mockingly getting on the guards nerve. Korra couldn't help herself as an chuckle escaped her.

Then to Korra's surprise Naga stood up and went to stand to Tikaan's side, barking and showing her teeth towards the guard. Korra could see that this took Tikaan as much as a surprise as it did her. 'Even Naga took a liking at that kid in less than a day. It's just something about him.'

"Hun talking and giving her my breakfast really works. Wasn't suspecting that." She heard Tikaan say out loud towards himself.

"you have done what?" Korra basically screamed at him. 'he better have an good story on what he did to Naga'

"I gave her my breakfast as a peace sign and then I convinced her that I wasn't going to hurt you, and that did the trick." He told with an easy smile.

Korra was dumbstruck by this. "But just how? I slept on Naga the entire night. I should have woken up from that."

Looking at her he just shrugged his shoulder. "I guess you're just an deep sleeper." Doing this he gave the guard the second he needed, and he didn't let that change go to waste. Seeing that Tikaan wasn't paying attention he took his change and shot the Ice shard at him knocking him in the wall.

Seeing this Korra leaped forward on instinct ready to shoot an fireball at the guard, all the while Naga followed Korra's example and charged towards the guards defending her new friend. But the second before their attacks could land Tikaan stopped them. "STOP. I will come with you. I surrender." Even those he was able to bring out strong and determined, even though the pain was clearly evidence on his face. Seeing that the situation was under control he let his bow slip out of his hand before he felt unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3

Silence that was all that was in the cave. A silence like an knife that could cut through steel. As Tikaan's bow slipped through his fingers and hit the ground, drawing what looked like his last breath while his eyes closed.

Breathing wasn't an option anymore as Korra saw the bow hit the ground. Grasping for her breath, she ran towards his side, holding him, shaking him. "wake up… please wake up." Why she was so scared for his wellbeing she didn't know. Maybe it was because she felt she could talk to him freely, without being treated differently. Maybe she just knew that they would become great friend one day. It could be an avatar thing for crying out loud. It sure as hell wasn't because she didn't see him pass out before, it was the second time in as many days. But that all didn't matter, for all she know was that she needed to help him and to do that quickly.

"It's alright. I'm here you are going to be allr….." she stopped as she saw what the damage . Instead of just knocking him against the wall and out, the shard had entered his body. "But how…. Something like that never happens unless…."

Filled with rage she abruptly turned around, looking through the cave. She saw the guard stumbling out of the cave and quickly took off after him. "Naga on me. He is not getting away with this."

Korra and Naga sprinted out of the cave chasing the fleeing soldier. The guard had spotted the rest of the search party and called and signaling too them for help. Reacting quickly she shot a fire blast at the left side of him to make him stumble to the left side. Where he ended up before one of the snow hills. Shooting several ice shards at him, Korra was able to pin him to the side of the hill. Making sure he couldn't get up, she made way to him and pushing him harder against the wall. Bending an flame taking the form of an knife, with the flames making their way from the bottom to the top. Putting the make shift knife on the guards throat, the screams of pain from the guard filling the air. Korra saw the rest of the search party making their way over to them. "Naga hold them of." Naga winced at how her friend ordered her around but did it anyway believing Korra knew what to do.

The screams of the guard slowly turned from screams of agony pain to be filled with fear. Not fear for the death literally laying on his throat, no the fear came from the gaze drilling his way through his head. Filled with pure hate and even a tint of bloodlust that filled and clouded the normally pure blue eyes, who normally were bright as the oceans and always were full with happiness. As the guard looked even closer in the gaze he saw the blue eyes slowly turning white .

"YOU….." the tone…., the tone would be enough to kill any man. But that wasn't her intention. No she didn't want him to get away with this so easy. "you… this was your intention all along wasn't it. You wanted him death, that's why you're here isn't it."

"I…. I… I was just following orders. T.. the kid is on our most wanted list, and … and when he is proposing an threat to anyone especially the avatar are we allowed to take him out…. Permanently."

Hearing this Korra took the blade from the guards throat hen held it up high ready to strike at any moment. All her senses were now focused on her and the scene in front of her. The sounds of the icy wind or the shouts of the search party for her to stop. The only sound she heard was her own heavy breathing. But also the soft prays of the guard.

"Spirits forgive me. Why didn't I just refused the order, I was just scared. It was a kid…. I was afraid and killed an kid for god sakes. But his eyes… that wasn't just a kid." Haring this and looking in the guards eyes, she didn't find eyes filled with terror or determines, to be fair she didn't knew what to expect. When she looked all she saw was guilt and regret. Regret for taking an life, but also regret for reacting so extremely out of fear.

"I can't…. I just can't." lowering her hand she let the fire extinguish. Stepping away from the guard and turning around while letting the shards holding him in place melt away, making him fall to the ground. "I'm sorry." She heard softly behind her as she made her way towards the cave. Followed closely by Naga.

"Where do you think you 're going young lady." One of the search party called after her. Korra recalled him being one of the senior sentries, but she could care any less at the moment. As the only response she gave him was cold gaze before walking on.

Entering the cave she immediately moved to where Tikaan was laying against the wall. As she dropped down towards his side she started to analyses the wound. She was relieved to find that the wound wasn't all too deep and he wasn't penetrated by it. Realizing she couldn't heal him herself she decided to stop the bleeding for now, bending the water from her field bottle and bringing it on the wound. It took all of concentration but she eventually succeeded to stop the bleeding, 'I need to get him to Katara and fast. She will help him, she has to.'

Lifting him up to lay him on Naga's back, she found he was easy to lift and was surprised by how little he weighted. Laying him on the back of Naga and securing him on the saddle, she quickly spotted something was missing, looking back at the wall where she found him, she quickly spotted his bow laying on the ground. 'We can't leave that here, now can we.' Walking over and picking the bow up, she saw symbols and small drawings engraved into the wood. "What's this?" Hearing a small moan coming from Tikaan. ' I look at this back home. I have to be quick.' Mounting onto Naga's back, they ran out of the cave and made their way towards the compound, leaving the search party behind.


	4. Chapter 4

Empty land covered in ice and snow, with nothing in sight for miles on end. As an icy wind raced over the plains, a white blur sprinted in opposite direction. On it Korra struggled to keep her head straight on the event that happened only a few hours earlier. As the near lifeless body laid behind he even after all the effort Korra put into healing the pierce wound the boy received from the ice it still continued to drop small amounts of blood.

Where she normally feels nothing but peace in the silence these barren wastelands bring to her when she and Naga take their walks through here. When she walked here she was Korra just Korra and nothing more than that. Where everywhere else she was the great Avatar, the legacy of Aang and thousands of man and woman before her , here she is just the girl she really is. Here the weight of the world didn't rest on her shoulders. And even though she was never able to connect with her past lives the thought of them alone was enough to hunt her at nights and days.

'no one ever sees me as just Korra. No one but… Tikaan' between the thought of all the terrible things that could happen from now on, this was the one that keep showing up. "Come on Naga. We have to go faster girl." Even though she knew Naga gave everything she had.

As if the spirits had heard her prays as the compound, her personal prison, came into sight. For the first time she can remember she was actually glad to see this place. When she was just outside of view of the watchtowers she redirected Naga to hide behind an small snow hill. 'I can't walk through the gate they will take him captive. So I just sneak in it isn't like haven't done that before. But what then how do I convince Katara to help him.'

"I just have to take the change right girl?' she asked towards Naga who answered with an determined look on her face. She sneaked to the far side of the wall where she knew was an blindside for the towers. Once there she used her bending to create an tunnel underneath the wall. She entered the tunnel first followed by Naga who held Tikaan on her back. She quickly resurfaced when she was certain she passed the wall, and made her way to Katara's house at the south east corner.

As she stood before she slowly opened it to see if anyone was inside. To her relief she didn't see anyone so she turned around and directed Naga inside and closed the door again.

"Korra you know it isn't polite to break into people's home." Korra turned around abruptly and saw Katara suddenly standing before her. "Katara I… I…."

But before she could find the right word Katara saw some blood drops laying where Naga stood and made her way over to the animal. There she saw the body of an boy she hadn't seen around here before. "Korra who is this? And where were you yesterday night., why didn't you come back from your walk?"

Taking an deep breath she started to explain what had happened. " I came across this guy while on my walk yesterday, but we got attacked by wolves and he got his hand hurt badly. So I took him to an ice gave close by and healed his wound . We stayed the night there and the following morning the search party the lotus had send out found us. But Tikaan didn't know they were friendly so he drew his weapon to defend us, so the guard shot him with ice. Know he is bleeding badly and I can't help him so please help."

Katara looked shocked at Korra but that wasn't because of the story but because of the tears that had formed in the young avatars eyes. The last time she saw her cry was years ago and it only happened when there was something with her family. This persuaded Katara to wait with further questions and help this kid. "All right then. Bring him to the infirmary." She said towards the Avatars who faced shot up and where and smile of relief know rested on her face.

"Thank you Katara." She said this towards her mentor as she bowed, before guiding Naga to the Infirmary. As they entered Korra picked up Tikaan from Naga's back and laid him on the examining table. 'You are going to be okay. You have to be.'

As Katara walked into the infirmary she saw Korra standing next to her friend, which made her smile. "Korra can you help me take of his shirt, than I can start with healing the wound ."

A simple sure was the only answer Korra gave. When they removed his shirt and robes they were both in for an shock. As they looked at Tikaan's body they saw that he was clearly underfed as they could count all the bones in his upper body. But what shocked them more than that was the fact that his body was covered in scars. With her medical experience Katara was able to figure out what caused these old wounds. She saw one that she could make out as an pierce wound in his right shoulder, while another one near his stomach looked like it was made by an knife. There were some more scars but she couldn't bring it up to think how this kid ended up with them.

"Korra who is this boy." Asked an still very shocked Katara. But she didn't get an answer as Korra couldn't progress what she saw. How could an boy not much older than her be covered in so much scars, while she has been in training for 8 years and doesn't have any scars at all. "Korra?" This made her shoot out if her thoughts. "I…. I…. I am not sure…" she looked up towards Katara where she saw that she was still shocked because of what she saw, but she also saw concern in her mentors eyes. Ever since Korra lived at the compound Katara always looked out for her, so she was now very worried who this kid was and why he was with Korra. "…. But I know one thing. He is my friend and you need to help him. Please."

Katara nodded and brought out some water and started to heal the wound. It eventually took half an hour to fully heal the wound and she was sure that it won't reopen. Then she another half to heal some old bruises and fractures that never properly healed. When she was al finished and done she was drained as healing all these wounds took allot of her energy. It was a long time since she had to heal any serious wounds since she lived at the compound. "Korra can you please bring him to the patients sleeping quarters. I will bring lunch and tea in a few hours."

"of course Katara." She bowed to her mentor once again, before picking her friend up and bringing him to the sleeping quarters followed by Naga. She laid him in the bed and fetched herself an chair. As she sat down next to him Naga laid at the end of the bed. There the two of them spent the night waiting for their friend to wake up.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the first piece of Tikaan's backstory. I will build on it from here in the next chapters in this form and flashbacks. **

As the sun rose over the mountains, one single child is seen walking along one of the many mountain pats that mark the area. Even at the age of eight his journey had already taken him hundreds of miles, through all parts of the earth. Now it brought him to the southeastern part of the earth kingdom, an area known for its many small mining villages. But for all the wealth that hides underneath the surface, next to none found its way to the locals. Not that this is any different any were on the continent, as the high taxes of the earth queen sucks up all of the wealth from her kingdom.

As the kid picked up his speed, he made it towards the next village it just over an hour. As he stood before the entrance of the village, he read the name "Durjaga." on the gate. As he passed underneath this he put his hood down, to not look suspicious.

As he needed to resupply he quickly made his way towards the market place. As he walked through the near empty streets, it wasn't too hard to see the effects the earth queen's policies had on the town. As most of the persons he saw were clearly underfed, well at least the normal townsfolk as he saw that all of the guards were in good shape and health. "Typically" he said to himself as he continued on his way to the market.

It only took him an few more minutes to reach the market place. Once their he quickly spotted an farmers stand, and made his way over to it.

"Good morning Sir." Said the old farmer behind the stand.

"Morning." He said as he inspected the food that laid in front of him. Seeing the poor state both the quantity and quality of the food ware wasn't even surprising to him anymore. "So how much for an two days ration? "

The reaction of the farmer was enough to figure out the situation of the town, as the man's head immediately shot up after hearing the amount. "Business is going slow I see"

"Not really no." was the typical answerer as the man packed up just enough food for two days traveling. "That will be one silver piece and four copper, please."

"WHAT!" the reaction of the boy made the man jump up. "It was only one silver in the previous town, and that is only two weeks travelling away."

He saw that the old man was shaking and sweating so he took an step back son the man could calm down. Once he finally calmed down, the man continued but not before checking if there were any guards around. " I am sorry Sir…." This made the kid crack an smirk, but this went unnoticed by the man. " … but the Queen raised the taxes…again."

Shaking his head the kid laid two silver pieces on the counter. 'I should have known.' As he took the supplies he raised his hand when the man was about to give him his change back to refuse. "Keep it, you probably need it more than me."

"Thank you kid. May the spirits be with you." Said the farmer as he waved the boy goodbye.

As the kid walked towards what looked like an outside bar, he pulled up his hood again knowing all to well that the business with the farmer must have drawn attention towards him.

As he reached the bar he took an seat. Scanning his surrounding he found that no one was keeping an eye on him. Turing his gaze back forth, he signaled to the woman behind the bar.

"What can I bring you?" asked the woman as she was cleaning one of the glasses.

"I suppose the drinks are as expensive as the food around here." Even though he knew the answer already, he still waited for the bartender to answer which she did with an sad nod. "Just some water then, please."

"That will be four copper pieces." As he laid the coins on the counter, he turned around on his seat and scanned the market place. As he looked around he saw a group of guards most likely collecting money at the farmers stand he just bought his supplies at.

"Here you go, one water." Said the bartender with an smile, until she saw the guards making their round.

As the kid turned his gaze towards the woman for a second he saw that her attention had changed to an angry frown. "I suppose they this round often, am I right?" he said holding his gaze on the guards.

"unfortunately you are. Ever since the Queen took over it got worse and worse around here." She said shaking her head. "But I am suppose it's the same in your village, isn't it."

"I wouldn't know, haven't exactly been there in a while." He said as he took an sip from his drink. Seeing that the guards were making their way over to the bar he turned around and laid his bow on the counter.

When the guards reached the bar the stance of alcohol filled the air. "Ela honey, here we are again." Said what was supposedly the head guard, as his man chuckled behind him.

"Here is your silver.." Said the woman named Ela in an irritated tone, while she pushed the man four silver coins in his hand. "…and now get out. You are bad for business."

"Ela sweaty, why can't you be nice to use for once." He said with an evil smirk while he slowly stroked her cheek. "You wouldn't want to end up like your husband, now do you." He said as tears started to leave Ela's eyes. "I remember the how his puny screams filled the air as we crushed his hands." The laughter of the guards filled the air.

*slap*

The laughter immediately died down once Ela slapped the guard across the face. "You Bitch." Was what he said as he brought his arm back to punch her in the face.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." An new voice entered in the conversation, and as the guard looked to his side he saw the hooded kid calmly taking an sip from his drink. But unknown to the guard the boy had laid his hand onto the knife buckled on his belt, reading himself to strike in any moment.

"Or else what..."said the guard as he reached towards his Warhammer. "..boy." finished the guard with an smirk.

But before any action could follow an egg seared through the air and hit the head guard right in the face. "Son of a bitch!"

All eyes turned towards the direction the egg came from, and as they did they saw what looked like an kid running towards the east alley. "GET HIM!" yelled the now furious guard, as the four man took off after their 'attacker'.

Letting out an heavy sign, the boy shoved back the remains of his drinks and grabbed his bow. "Here we go again." He said as he took off after the guards

* * *

'I got to go faster, got to go faster.' Thought an freighted Sudhir as her ran from the guards. He knew this would happen when he threw the egg, but someone had to stand up against them. As he made an right turn he quickly followed that by another one as he ran into an side alley. As he entered this he saw that it was an death end, so he quickly hid behind some crates.

As he waited for what felt like ages, he heard the shouts and footsteps of the guards pass by the alley. Signing in relief he stood up but in the progress kicked an piece of wood against some rubble. Quickly falling back down into hiding he started praying to the spirits for the guards not hearing it.

Those hopes were almost immediately crushed as heard one of the guards speak up. "hold up , boss I heard something." As those words reached Sudhir's ears he felt all the warmth leak out of his body.

Hearing footsteps coming closer , he shed the first tears. 'I am sorry mom. I am so sorry.'

"You hear that boys, I think someone is wetting himself right now." Said one of the guards after which the alley got filled with an roaring laughter. "What's wrong kid, are you Sc.. aggghhhhh."

* * *

After releasing an arrow aimed at the first guards left shoulder, the hooded kid jumped from the roof tackling the same guard to the ground 'one'

Quickly turning around he drew another arrow and shot it towards what looked like an unarmed guard. The guard reacted by make an earth shield in front of him, confirming the boys thought that he was an bender.

Charging towards the guards he was met with the third guard wielding an spear. Sidestepping to the right to evade an stabbing maneuver, he used his momentum to make an spin and punch the guard in the face with an hard right hook knocking him out cold. 'Two.'

Diving down to dodge an rock thrown towards him, he drew another arrow but this time he aimed at the benders leg instead of his torso. Releasing the arrow it hit his mark death on hitting the kneecap. As the screams of the man filled the alley the boy walked over to the man and kicked him in the face knocking him out. 'Three'

Now turning his attention to the last man standing he saw that it was the head guard with his Warhammer already drawn. Seeing this he cracked an smile.

Once the man saw that the boy was laughing because of him he charged towards him bringing his hammer down in an overhead attack. This was however easily sidestepped followed by an swing from the boy's bow at the guards back.

As the guard now tried an side swing this one was again easily dodged. This time by ducking under the attack, which was followed an punch in the stomach.

As the guard fell to his knees, the kid responsible for beating up both him and his man stood before him. Seeing only the smirk on the hooded boys face, the guard couldn't do but ask "How?"

"If got an better question for you." Was the only response the guard got. "Who do you take orders from."

"Gene…General Lee."

Hearing an fire nation name the boy got intrigued so he decided to ask further. "Now why, does an man from the fire nation have such an high position in the earth kingdom?"

"He is ….. He is a member if the white lotus." said the guard as he let his gaze fell down from shame.

"Well thank you for the information." Was all the boy said before knocking the man out. 'Four'. "The white lotus… the goddamm white lotus. This is even for me an whole new level of stupid." Was what he was saying to himself while looting the guards for the tax money he picked up the arrows that weren't completely destroyed. "And you behind those crates, get out of there RIGHT NOW." He shouted towards were Sudhir sat.

"Please don't kill please." Was all Sudhir could bring out as he begged on his knees.

"Stand up Kid. I am not going to hurt you." He said as he pulled Sudhir op his feet. "So tell me what's your name kid?"

"Sudhir sir."

"All right kid…" he said as he was passing back and forth in the alley. " ..since you got me into this mess, you are the one that's going to help me."

"I never asked for your help." Said Sudhir as he straighten his back as to intimidate the boy in front of him.

Seeing this the hooded boy couldn't do but to laugh. "No kid you didn't but you clearly needed the help. So tell me do you know an place where we can lay low."

"uggmm.. my house is just outside of the town." Was all Sudhir could think off.

"did they see your face kid ." seeing that Sudhir shook his head to that , he signaled for Sudhir to go out the alley. "Perfect after you."

After an few minutes of walking Sudhir had built up enough courage to ask something from the boy. " So I gave you my name but ehhh… what's yours?"

He had to wait till they were out of town receive an answer on his question. "Tikaan."

**Please tell me what you thought of it by leaving reviews. Later **


	6. Chapter 6

**Just like last chapter this one will tell an part of Tikaan's past, but this time won't be an entire chapter but only an part of it. I hope you will like this way of telling both story lines so please leave your thoughts in the reviews.**

As the first sunrays entered the courtyard of the southern Compound of the White lotus, it signaled the start of an new day. And with it all the man stationed at the facility started with their morning routines before going back to their job.

With them Korra awoke from her slumber. Leaving the comfort of Naga's fur she stretched her limbs shaking the sleep out of her limbs. As she turned around to wake Naga up she found her friend already awake. "Morning girl, you had an nice sleep?" But unlike the happy and energetic reaction the dog normally gave her, Korra's question now got no reaction as Naga continued to stare at one of the desk in the room. Noticing this Korra made her way over there to find out what was so special. As she stood before the desk she saw that it were Tikaan's belongings that most likely had drawn Naga's attention. "You know he won't hurt is, Right?" she asked her friend as she wasn't sure why Naga was so fixated on this stuff. Naga responded with an small bark. Now believing nothing was wrong Korra turned her attention once again to the Tikaan's bag and other stuff. As she was about to turn back around, her eyes fell on the bow that stood next to the desk. Remembering the carvings she saw on it back in the cave, she decided to pick it up to get an better look at it.

As she looked at it she saw that there were three carving all above the hand grip of the weapon. The lowest of them, was the most clear of them making it easier for her to make out what it was. It depicted the profile of an wolfs head growling. "Typically." Said Korra with an small chuckle. Even after knowing him for a short time it was clear to Korra he perfectly fitted in the persona of an lone hunter.

As she shifted her attention on the other two symbols it wasn't as easy for her any more to figure out what she saw. The first one above the wolfs head depicted an circle overlapped by three eclipses, one at the very top and another two at the bottom on both the left and right sight. She understood that it was probably an symbol but what it meant or where it came from was unclear for her.

Before she could figure out any more about the symbol, her focus was brought upon the last carving. This one was however wasn't as clear of shape as the other two. To her it looked like there was just an small piece of wood carved out, what was latter blackened. But as she looked closer to it she could make out that the carving looked like the two lines of an triangle connected by the half of an eclipse. And to make the mark even more mysterious, in the black cut out surface Korra could make out two small white dots.

"Hey Tikaan what are those carvings on your …" said Korra while turning around and noticing that the Tikaan's bed was empty. "..bow." dashing to the side of the bed, she threw the blankest and couches of it hoping to find the boy under it. "Oh no… Where is he?" she asked herself as she fanatically looked through the room. The answer came however as Naga walked up to her and started to search through the blankets. " What is it girl?"

Naga ignored her as she continued sniffing through the bed ware, until she found what she was looking for. Coming up from the blankets, Naga held an shirt in her mount. Giving this to Korra she wasn't sure what it was till it hit her. "It's his shirt." This got answered by an happy bark from Naga. "Could you use it to find him?" As Korra held the shirt under the dogs nose. She got the answer she wanted as after a few sniffs Naga took of out of the medical bay. Quickly following her Korra caught up with her companion, and after an few minutes of walking noticed that they were walking in the direction of the training grounds.

As they got closer to the training grounds Korra could hear the sound of wood clashing onto wood, but judging by the low amount of light she knew that it was too early for the guards to be training. "That has to be him. Come on girl." The two picked up their speed and it took them only an couple of seconds to make it to the grounds. There Korra's thought got confirmed as they indeed saw Tikaan there. He was training by hitting one of the training dummies with what looked like two wooden kai sticks. As Korra watched the boy hit the dummy she was amazed by the speed and the precision the attacks had. 'I have seen some of the non-bending sentries seen train, but damm… that is nothing close to this.'

"So are you two just going to stand there or are you going to say anything?" was al Tikaan said as the two of them stood there watching his training session.

"Ugh….ugh.. I…"was all an embarrassed Korra could bring out. This got received by a small laughter from Tikaan as he continued with his training. Hearing this made Korra get her composure back as she took an few more steps towards the boy. Smirking as she saw the boy picking up his speed as she came closer she couldn't resist to play a little with him. "So what got you all rifled up so early?" she said as she crossed her arms, the smirk still clearly evident on his face.

She instantly regretted it as she saw the small smile he had on his face since she had come to the training fields, got replaced by an serious an cold look. One that reminded her about their fight two days ago. She also noticed that he began to strike with more force, to the point that she could swear that she saw dents and cracks began to firm on the dummy. She finally got her answer but it was once again delivered in the same cold tone he held when they first met and he used against anyone else since. "Plenty."

* * *

"Mom I am home!" Called Sudhir as he and Tikaan walked through the door. As the house was more on the outskirts of the town, it was very spacious and it wouldn't surprise Tikaan as Sudhir and his parents were farmers.

Before Sudhir could call once again for his mother, Tikaan crabbed him by his arm. "Does she know about that stunt you pulled off in town?" he asked the boy as he stared him straight in the eye making sure he was telling the truth.

"What stunt?" an new and stern voice said as it entered the conversation.

Tikaan could feel Sudhir tense up, so he had an clear idea that the one that walked into their conversation was the kids mother. As he directed his gaze where the voice came from, there he saw an woman probably around her late twenties maybe early thirties standing in the hallway. As he looked back from her to Sudhir and back he could easily tell the resemblance. They both had dark brown eyes, but where those off Sudhir were filled with hope and anger those of were filled with concern and sadness. They both furthermore possessed black hair which was only differed in length. Where Sudhir had short hair, his mother had most of it past her shoulders. As Tikaan examined the woman, he couldn't deny that she wasn't beautiful.

"Sudhir answer me! And who in the name of the spirits is this?" as Tikaan noticed that she was about to explode and Sudhir wasn't about to come clean, so Tikaan decided to intervene.

"Your son over here, thought it was an good idea to throw an egg to one of the head guards while he was on one of his tax routes whit some of his buddies."

"HE DID WHAT!" shouted Sudhir's mother as she dropped to her knees checking if her son was all right.

"He is okay ma'am. It took care of them before they could lay an finger on your son." Said Tikaan in an serious tone as he started to lean against one of the walls.

The woman know looked at their company, and it was an understatement to say the least. As she suspected one of the older man from the village judged by the tone the kid spoke in and what he claimed to have done. Instead there stood an child not much older than Sudhir. Doubting if the kid told the truth she stood up and stared the kid in the eyes to determine if he told the truth. "And how would an eight year old boy be able to take down multiple guards?" she asked not knowing if she wanted the story to be true.

"That wasn't that hard ma'am, it was actually rather easy. All I needed was my trusty bow over here." Said Tikaan in a cocky tone as an smirk was clearly visible on his face.

"It's true mom Tikaan took all of them out without even breaking an sweat." Said an excited Sudhir as he tucked his mother at her arm. " With him we can get rid of the guards, then all our problems will be gone." he claimed while pumping his fist in the air.

"SHHH Don't say that out loud." The mother quickly scolded him. "You never know who I is listening." She looked her son in the eyes and noticed the same flame that always darted in his father's eyes. Letting out an deep sign, she formed an small smile on her face. "Now go clean yourself up lunch will be ready soon."

As Sudhir made his way to the back to get cleaned up, his mother turned her attention back to Tikaan. "I guess I own you an thank you, for helping my boy."

"No need to ma'am, as I said before it wasn't too much trouble. And beside I was looking for an reason to beat up those guys anyway." Said Tikaan know in an more friendly tone surprising the woman as she wasn't suspecting such thing from the strange kid. As Tikaan kicked himself of the wall he stood in front of the woman, bowing in the traditional earth kingdom manner once again surprising the woman. "As your son already said my name is Tikaan."

"I am Anju, nice meeting you." Said Anju as she bowed slightly to the kid. "And there has to be something I can do to thank you for your help, why don't you join us for lunch?"

Tikaan immediately held his hand in the air, knowing how much lunch for an extra person would financially hurt any family around these parts. "I cannot accept that, not with those ridiculous prizes around here."

"I insist." Was all Anju said too that as she took the boys hand and let him further into the house.

* * *

Twenty minutes after Korra first walked into Tikaan's training, the rest of the people living at the compound had all started with their duties for the day. Some had even joined Korra in watching the intense training session.

Eventually the boy stopped after another minute of five panting from the training. This got received by an shout from the small group of guards mockingly stating "Look guys the little kid is tired of playing with his sticks." Followed by an roar of laughter from the groups of guards.

But before Tikaan could even react to the man, Korra did it for him standing by his side. "Who said that, show yourself!" shouted the young avatar at the group of guards.

Before she could step forward to confront the group by throwing an fireball at the guards, she was held back by Tikaan. "Don't late your anger take over, this will make you easier to taken down." he softly told here before turning his attention towards the group of White Lotus man. "What my hotheaded friend meant to ask was which of you fine gentleman just now challenged me to a sparring match?"

"You dare challenge me, kid?" once again the same voice game from the audience, but this time the man whom it belonged to came forth with it. He was about 1.80 meters tall and had an broad build to accompanied it. This made him about 20 to 30 centimeter taller than Tikaan and twice as broad. His light toned skin and black hair betrayed that he was from earth kingdom origins and the his broad built added to the possibility that this man was an earth-bender. This would made him an difficult adversary if Tikaan didn't know how to deal with benders. Adding to Tikaan's confidence was the angry tone the man spoke with. It was clear that only challenging the man was enough to hurt his pride making the man very angry, and easier to take down.

"I could use the exercise." Said Tikaan in an cocky tone while he stretched his muscle's preparing himself. "Besides it getting a little chilly out here. So what do you say though guy, ready to dance?"

Throwing one of the kai sticks to the guard as he prepared himself, Tikaan turned towards Korra. "say could you and Naga take an step back? I want to have a little room to play with this guy." his grin not leaving his face.

"You know he is an Earth-bender right?" said Korra as she held an worried expression on her face. 'Beating me in an surprise attack with his bow is one thing but an white lotus member in an dual with only an stick he is crazy.' "He could kill you if he wants too."

"I figured something like that out. But hey I have had worse, so it should be all right." Giving the girl an small but confident smile he hoped to put her a little at ease.

"hey kid are we going to keep fight, or are you going to keep flirting?" Shouted the man from behind them. Hearing this made Korra blush, as she quickly looked away, but to her surprise she heard Tikaan chuckle at the remark. This made her look up and she saw that the boy had already turned towards his opponent.

Getting in position the boy couldn't help himself but to make another remark at the man. "Awwhh you are jealous that the Avatar likes me more than you, that so cute." Replied the boy with an smirk as he got ready for the dual.

Analyzing his opponent he saw that the man held his kai stick with both hands, indicating that the man wasn't trained in armed combat. This made it clear for Tikaan that the man was an bender as he thought the man was. So as long the man didn't use his bending he had the upper hand.

As Tikaan took his fight stance, he stared at his opponent waiting for him to make the first move. This took only a few seconds before the man charged at the boy with an overhead attacked, but as the attack was uncoordinated and sloppy it was easily evaded by simply sidestepping. As Tikaan did this he used his momentum to smack the man in the back with his kai stick as he stormed by. The man quickly turned back around and once again charged at the boy. Tikaan knew that this wouldn't get anywhere as he didn't force the man towards close quarters combat. So this time instead of just dodging the side swipe he this time dove under it and used his kai stick to make the man trip.

This earned him some chuckles from the sentries, but an full out laughter from both Korra and Naga.

This was the last straw for the man as he stood up, he bombarded the boy with heavy strikes. But the attacks were slow making them easy to block or evade. This went on for about an minute, when Tikaan noticed that the attack became weaker. This made an smirk grew on the boy's face, as he now knew how to teach this man a lesson. As the man tried to hit him with an low right swing, Tikaan blocked the attack with an little more force than before, sending pain through the man's hand. This made him loose his grip on his weapon. Noticing this Tikaan went on the offense striking the man with an high swing on his left wrist, making the man drop his weapon.

But before the man could recover or his weapon could even hit the ground, Tikaan followed up with an fast left swipe kick. This hid it's mark making the man fall down, and in the progress grabbed the weapon out of mid-air.

Before the man could even make an attempt to recover, Tikaan already stood before him with both kai stick aimed at the man. "Not bad for an kid now is it?" said Tikaan as he held out his hand towards the man.

"No kid not at all." Said the man with an chuckle as he took the boy's hand, and pulled himself up. This got received by laughter and cheers of congratulations from the crowd of sentries, who went on to congratulate the fighters.

As the sentries and other white lotus members left to continue with their job, they left the kids and Naga behind on the training fields. As the latter was about to leave he got hugged by Korra from behind. He couldn't help himself but to laugh at this, as he turned around when he got released by Korra.

Korra couldn't hold in her excitement after the fight she just witnessed. "That was amazing. I knew that you could fight but that was amazing, how you did that slide kick and.."

"This was nothing, truly."

Korra looked quite surprised at that. "What are you talking about that was amazing. You have to teach me that spinning kick and how you got so fast with those sticks. Where did you learn to fight like that?" asked an over excited Korra.

This made Tikaan however let out an deep sign. "You don't life through what I have without learning a thing or two."

* * *

As the earth-kingdom and their quest sat down for lunch, an tense silence reigned over the room. Until Anju tried to break the silence. "So Tikaan, what are you doing here in town?"

"I am just passing through ma'am." Said Tikaan as he looked at the food laid out onto the table before him. It was an simple meal consisting of some rice, vegetables and cups of tea, but with those high taxes around here and the state most of the people in the village were in he knew that this would be considered an feast by many. So he quickly took some baits as not to offend his host.

"So what are your plans for as long as you're here?" Anju continued without looking up from her bowl.

'She either has an second agenda or doesn't trust me at all.' Tikaan knew that there has to be an reason behind these questions, but decided to play along for now. "I am just going to rest up and resupply and be back on my way, the sooner the better." Responded Tikaan as he took an sip from his tea.

"NO. You can't leave." Shouted Sudhir as he slammed his fist on the table. "You have to help us."

"And now why should I." Tikaan said disinterested as he continued to eat.

"You have seen what it's like out there. We can't fight that, but you can." Expressed an angry Sudhir. "I saw how you took down those guards and…" But before Sudhir could continue he was interrupted by Tikaan who in his turn slammed his fist on the table, which startled Anju.

"You have no idea what you are dealing with." He exclaimed through grinding teeth, before taking an deep breath and continuing. "The guards aren't the problem. They aren't even the one in charge, that is General Lee and his white lotus guys."

"The white lotus? What do they have to do with this?" Asked an very surprised Anju. "They are supposed to guard the Avatar, so why would they be here?"

"For most people this is just an poor area, but the quarrying in the area make this place very important for the industry and export. So the earth queen isn't willing to lose this, or even let the profit she makes on it shrink." Stated Tikaan with an undertone of anger clearly evident in his voice. "And what the white lotus concern, the heads probably don't want to risk their alliance with the earth kingdom. But I can't lose the feeling that the general is here out for more."

"What makes you think that?" Asked an very shocked Anju. As the White lotus was an very well respected organization around the world. So for one of them in an leading position above all, to be guilty of the crimes happening in this region was unheard of.

"It's just a feeling ma'am, nothing more." Said Tikaan as he looked back down, with an doubting look in his eyes.

"So there is nothing you can do for us?" Sudhir turned the attention back towards him as he hissed those words through his teeth.

"No there is nothing." Claimed Tikaan in an serious tone as he looked sternly at the kid. 'At least nothing you can do.'

Sudhir once again slammed his fist on the table, before he stood up and walked out of the room.

"Sudhir come back here right no..." Anju called before letting go an deep breath, before turning back to Tikaan. "I am sorry for my son. Ever since his father... I"

Before Anju could continue, Tikaan raised his hand while he shook his head implying her to stop. "Stop, there is no need for that."

"Please allow me to make it up to you. How about you stay for the night?" Asked Anju with an small smile. "You did say you wanted to rest before you would go on your way."

'One night Tikaan, only one night.' Looking up at the woman an smile on his face. "I would love that. Please let me help you with the dishes." Said the boy as he picked up his bowl and followed the woman to the back.

As night has fallen over the town and the new moon stood high above the mountains surrounding Durjaga, the streets of the town were mostly deserted. The only life that could be detected was that of the guards who were on night duty. They consisted of two duo's keeping watch in the two watchtowers , while another two were patrolling the streets.

But unknown to them there was an seventh roaming the town. As Tikaan stood on the roof of one of the houses at the east side of town, spotting the patrolling guards making their way to the marketplace he knew that he had to move quick. Pulling up his hood he made his way towards the marketplace moving over the rooftops.

Running over the roofs it took him only 8 minutes to reach the marketplace. Now standing on top of the local temple he had an clear view over the surrounding streets, he quickly spotted his target the guards armory or too be more specific the armory's medical supplies. Seeing as it was only two streets towards the right of him. Waiting for the patrol to pass by him, he made his way over there. Reaching the south side of the building, he broke one of the windows and climbed in.

"Hey who is there?" As Tikaan looked to where the voice came from, he saw a guard standing up from his seat, reaching for what looked like an radio. Reacting fast he threw one of his kai sticks at the man, hitting him in the chest knocking the air out of him. Before the man could get back up, Tikaan ran up to him and hit him at the back of his head with his remaining kai stick knocking him unconscious. Picking up his kai stick he started searching for the medical supplies.

Finally finding it after minutes of searching , he found a cabinet containing the medical supplies. Breaking the lock he filled the two large duffle bags he found in the armory. 'No all that's left is to hide it at the tavern. Ela will know what to do with it.' Strapping the bags in his back he made his way out through the broken window. Climbing back up the roof he made his way back to the marketplace.

As he stood across the building he managed to open one of the windows without leaving an trail. Climbing inside he made his way behind the bar. Looking for an hiding spot he opened the cabinets but didn't manage to find an good spot. Making his way into what looked like Ela's office he tried the desks and cabinets. As frustration hit him that he couldn't find an good spot, he slammed his fist against the wall. Hearing an hollow sound coming from where he hid the wall, he immediately knew what was there. Searching the wall for an opening, he managed to open it up after a few seconds of searching. Revealing an hidden stash of money and paperwork, Tikaan knew that it was the perfect place to hide the medicine. "I knew you weren't just an dumb innocent girl you look like." Said Tikaan with an small smile as he left the supplies and the pre prepared note in the hide spot. Standing on the note was "I assume you know better what to do with it than me."

Sneaking back out of the tavern, he quickly made his way back out of the town careful not to leave an trail. Reaching Anju's and Sudhir's house, he silently entered the home before making his way to the guest room. Changing into his sleep ware he laid down in bed, wondering if he did the right thing as he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
